If Loving You Were A Sin
by crazytomboy78
Summary: If loving you were a sin, baby, I'd be the devil. Bea starts dating Steve Jackson, and Oscar's not too happy about it. And after a while, neither is Bea. One-shot, work in progress. May turn into a chapter story later on. BeaxOscar!


"Hey guys! I have AMAZING news!" Bea said excitedly as she burst through Milo and Oscar's front door. Milo looked over from the TV, and Oscar from the fridge where he had been fishing out an apple.

"What's up?" Milo asked lazily as he turned back to the TV. Bea could barely contain herself.

"I get to go on a DATE with _STEVE JACKSON!"_ Bea exclaimed. Milo gave her a thumbs up and a 'you go girl!' at the same time as Oscar choked on his apple and exclaimed "WHAT?"

"Yeah! He asked me if I wanted to go to the Hokey Poke later! I'm going there in a half an hour!" Bea explained.

"Wh-what? Why did he just suddenly ask you out?" Oscar asked, miserably smitten with a girl he feared he had just lost his chances with. She'd never let go of Steve Jackson.

"Oh, I don't think anyone could deny the attraction any longer. I mean, it's only fate. I'm pretty sure we're the prettiest pair…" Bea sighed with delight as she daydreamed of her later date.

"B-but there's got to be better out there for you than Steve Jackson! He probably spends more time trying to look good than he does caring about other people's feelings. I don't think he's right for you." Oscar warned. He hoped there was truth somewhere in his words…

"Ugh, are you serious? You're not supporting me again? Why do you hate every decision I make? It's so irritating! I thought you were my friend!" Bea yelled.

"Because, I…" Oscar sighed. He couldn't do it. "I have my reasons." Bea sighed.

"I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong…" Bea walked out of the tank and swam over to the Hokey Poke.

~…~

A few dates had gone by between Bea and Steve, and they had proclaimed themselves an official couple. Oscar, in his anger, was starting to drift away from Bea, millimeter by millimeter. He didn't want to get too distant with her, but he didn't want to bear the pain of knowing he'd lost her anymore.

"I don't know why he's being such a jerk lately! Usually he's always right there by my side but lately he really hasn't been." Bea explained to Steve disappointedly as she rested her head in her fin, which was resting on the table.

"Hey, we're on a date. Not a psychiatrist's office. Less Oscar, more us." Steve said. Bea was shocked at what she was hearing.

"I have never heard anything more selfish and low a-and downright rude before in my life!" Bea exclaimed. "I'm telling you my problems hoping you'll support me and help me! How could you say something so shallow?" Bea asked.

"Easy. You're my gal now and I don't think my gal should be focused on some loser nerd instead of me. I don't even know why you're friends with him." Steve said. Bea was beyond shocked. She couldn't believe her ears at all. She felt like it was all just a nervous dream, and really she's just getting ready for the date. But she knew it was too real.

"Oscar _happens _to be one of my best friends, _and _a really good person! Unlike you!" Bea yelled. The other restaurant goers were starting to stare.

"Whoa, babe, calm down." Steve said, caressing her cheek with his hand. Bea slapped it away.

"HOLD ON. I am _not _your 'babe'! I'll never be your babe ever! I hate you and you're a selfish jerk!" Bea said, running from the restaurant back to her home. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she ran and barely halfway home, she broke down completely and collapsed on a nearby park bench. It was dark out and it was beginning to rain, her mascara was running already, and she felt cold and alone. She had angered one of her true friends.

Steve had me fooled, Bea thought. I stepped into the fire and wouldn't ya know, I got burned. And in the process I blew off my best friend.

Yet he managed to show up and make her night once more. There he was, with his raincoat and umbrella, standing over her with a smile, holding out his hand, waiting for her to take it and stand up.

"I don't deserve a friend as good as you." Bea took his hand and from there Oscar escorted her home and sat with her for hours.

~…~

"Well bro, this time I think you messed up big." Milo said. Oscar was watching the door where Bea had been just moments before, sighing with depression.

"But I get so happy whenever she comes in the room, and my heart goes crazy. But then she barges in saying she's dating Steve Jackson, of all people, and she expects me to react all happy for her? When really its crushing me inside because I know she's not going to want to let him go."

"Dude, she doesn't know you like her." Milo reminded his love-struck brother.

"Oh, I know. I-I'm just a little shaken up by all this." Oscar complained, sitting on the couch next to Milo and sinking into it. It was going to take _a lot_ to fix things with Bea.

Later the next afternoon, Oscar knocked on Bea's front door. A moment later, Bea answered.

"Oh. Hey Oscar. What's up?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"To apologize for yesterday. I-I overreacted and I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Oscar explained. Bea sighed and relaxed her shoulders.

"Oh Oscar, you didn't have to apologize! You're my best friend. You were just looking out for me, and in the end, you were there for me. If anything, I should be apologizing to you." Bea explained.

"It's not your fault. I could never blame you." Oscar said with a friendly smile.

"Stop being such a good friend!" Bea elbowed him with a smile. Oscar smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Y-y'know, Bea, I was kinda hoping we could be a little more than friends…" Oscar said shyly. Bea froze with a blush.

"O-oh…" She muttered. Oscar rubbed the back of his neck nervously with a huge blush on his face, looking down to his feet in disappointment. "I-I know, it's stupid, nevermind…" He said quickly.

"No, I've been thinking too..." Bea admitted. Oscar looked up to see her smiling. She grabbed his hand.

"Really?" He asked, hopeful.

"Mhm." She nodded. "I've kinda fallen in love with you," She admitted. A smile spread across Oscar's cheeks.

"I've kinda been in love with you forever."

Then, with a smile across her face, Bea moved in and kissed him. She felt the sparks traveling across her lips and through her whole body, her mind asking her why she hadn't done this sooner. Everything made sense to her in that moment. All the times he had said something weird about her, all the times he got nervous and sweaty around her, and the main reason he treated her so well and with utmost respect. She felt stupid for not having realized his feelings sooner.

They parted and Bea rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, you could've told me you liked me before." Oscar chuckled and nuzzled his head on top of hers.

"I was too busy being crazy for you." Oscar said. He grabbed her hand in his and promised never to let go.

**Well it's a work in progress, but it was a quick one-shot idea I got that I didn't really have much time to write. Hope it's good. Soo, yeah. Review?**


End file.
